1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for use during surgical or non-surgical procedures in order to move items from the field of view or work space.
2. Background of the Related Art
Surgical procedures can require the retraction of tissue sections, tissue flaps, organs, organ flaps and the like so the field of view or work area is clear. For example, a segment of the liver may need to be held back in order to perform surgery on a segment of the intestine. This process can be demanding and typically can require an extra person to hold a conventional retractor. This procedure is even more challenging during minimally invasive surgery (MIS) where a trocar port and surgical technician may be devoted primarily to holding tissue back from the field of view or work area.